A load cell may be a device (e.g., a transducer) that converts a force to a differential signal (e.g., a differential electric signal). The load cell may be used for a variety of industrial applications (e.g., a scale, a truck weighing station, a tension measuring system, a force measurement system, a load measurement system, etc.).
A computing device may communicate with load cell systems (e.g., traditional sensor systems) through an amplifier and a filter attached through a cable, which has some shortcomings including power consumption, unwanted noise, and voltage drop out that would occur if cable range between the amplifier and a display instrument was too long. A computing device may communicate with external devices through a communication interface such as a universal serial bus (USB) interface and/or an Ethernet interface. Furthermore, the computing device may power the external devices through a communication interface (e.g., the Ethernet interface, the USB interface). The computing device may not be able to communicate with the load cell through an advanced communication interface.